


Midnight Express

by PAPAPapaya



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 01:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19453876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PAPAPapaya/pseuds/PAPAPapaya
Summary: 有底，底是杜琪峰的《黑社会》1+2





	1. Happy Together

喂。

他在牢笼外面唤。

不是借喻，是一只真的牢笼，三米三米三米，有一间屋那么大。仓库顶上垂下来一只灯泡，离牢笼的角只有一个手掌的距离，晃啊晃，晃啊晃。

他不知道从哪里找来一张摇椅，反着，手臂搭着椅背，坐在上面，也晃啊晃，晃啊晃。

吱呀。吱呀。

李飞被这个声音激得头痛。他刚刚才遭到一顿毒打，给拖回来铐在这只牢笼里不太久，鼻子往下淌血。他真的要生气了，动一动手腕，手铐击在铁枝上面，哗啦啦啦啦啦啦啦。

你要讲就讲。

李飞很不耐烦。

反坐在摇椅上的人：你真的是警察？

打完才问？他不是的话，岂不白打了。

不过这个人就是这么一个人了。

李飞：是。

外面的人：你老爸来头那么大，为什么给我做马仔？

他老爸死了。亲的那一个。他要讲到塔寨，讲到东山，讲来龙去脉，前言后语，好麻烦的。

李飞：我卧底啊。

他还想说，我也愿意一来就坐高位，做一个棍啊扇啊鞋啊什么的，给我做吗？

外面的人怅然若失：原来你骗我。

李飞稀里糊涂，不是在谈事业吗？

外面的人：当初你对我说，猴子哥，我看好你，我跟着你，一定可以把生意做大。

讲到这个李飞就要为自己辩解了：我没骗你，我真的很看好你。

他继续说：我跟了你两年，你是不是把东街的阿桂压下去了？爷叔辈是不是更喜欢你了？上次你要在洛湾买楼，是不是我叫你先不急买的？

猴子：对啊。

脸又垮下来：谁想得到O记会突然来查账，还不是你和他们熟咯？

李飞：你不要乱说。我是毒品调查科的。

严格来说，是与毒品调查科有合作关系。不过确实从O记那边拿了一点小人情。

猴子冤屈：那你跟着我做什么？

猴子：我又不做这个生意。

猴子：不卖粉。不卖人。

当初李飞来投效猴子，猴子就是这么同他说的：不卖粉。不卖人。

猴子卖枪。

李飞：曲线救国。

猴子：看来我是那个曲线。

他生气了。

猴子原来不招爷叔辈喜欢就是因为他总是容易生气，生气了就喜欢开枪，有的时候对不准人。爷叔们都是老一辈，对开枪这件事很敏感，都觉得猴子有点疯。其实他不疯，他就是很容易生气，消气又很快。

李飞没有纠正猴子的脾气。这个连唐僧都做不到。他教会了猴子用刀。

蝴蝶刀。卡巴刀。瑞士军刀。

他把猴子教得太好了。他痛死了，又不能昏过去。

猴子：其实……

他反坐着的摇椅晃到一边的最低点，被他用脚撑地定住。他穿着一件薄薄的白衬衫，上面沾满李飞的血，像一只蝴蝶合拢的翅膀，一边袖子卷到肩头，露出那一整只花臂。

猴子：其实，我很中意你。

这句话就是他想睡李飞的意思。讲得很直白，很赤裸。

李飞：我知道啊。

过了一会。

猴子：这样就没了！？

他更生气了。李飞看得出来。

但是他不能很老实地回答。他问：你中意我哪里？

猴子：肩膀。胳膊。胸。

猴子：手臂。腰。大腿。

猴子：屁股。脸。喂你耍我啊！？

他数着数着就不生气了，发现这件事就又开始生气，手臂一扬把一个东西扔过去，刃上滴血的折叠刀撞在牢笼上。砰。落在地上。

李飞：没有没有，我就问问。

猴子从摇椅上站起来，走到牢笼前面。李飞坐在地上。他本来比猴子高的，结果被猴子居高临下。

猴子叫他：李飞。

李飞不能让他问，赶忙抢在他前面说话：那，比如，现在我少了一条胳膊，我这边的胳膊没有了——

他对着自己的左肩比划。

李飞：——你还中意我吗？

李飞：再比如我另一边的胳膊也没有了。

李飞：再比如我的腿也没有了，被砍掉了，换成别的，换成另一双腿。

李飞：你还中意我吗？

猴子认真地陷入喜欢李飞的胳膊和腿然而没了目前的胳膊和腿自己还会不会喜欢李飞的思索中。

李飞轻声揭露答案：忒修斯之船。

猴子听不懂，他恼又羞，堵李飞：不会死吗？

李飞：会吧？

猴子的脸色阴晴不定，过了一会，走回摇椅坐下。

李飞知道自己的命暂时保住了。

猴子趴在椅背上：可是我真的好中意你。

为什么李飞是警察？为什么李飞不能只是他的马仔？为什么李飞不来爬自己的床，或者等着自己去爬他的床？

猴子越想越委屈巴巴。

他的神色，在瓦数不太高的灯泡的光里面，像见到了唯独荔枝味棒冰卖空的小孩。

李飞不知道多少次被这神色搅得意乱情迷。

猴子：我真的好中意你——

李飞摇摇头。他说不，猴子一定杀掉他，不会管唐僧怎么嘱托，坐馆怎么和警方谈好了条件，大陆那边怎么对香港警方施压。

他说：你过来一点。

猴子又走过来。

李飞：低一点，我看不见你。

猴子在牢笼外蹲下，抱着膝盖，和李飞面对面。

他看着李飞那张自己中意又被自己揍得又青又紫的脸。

李飞：你不中意我。

猴子一拳挥过去，拳头准确钻进牢笼的间隙，终究失掉了一些势头，被李飞侧一下身体就躲掉了。

李飞：好好好，你中意我。

李飞：我长得好看，会说话，会做事，记得买冰给你吃，觉得你说的笑话好笑，你突发奇想要去露营，别人都不信，只有我把帐篷扛到凤凰山去陪你，你怎么可能不中意我。

猴子觉得他说得很对。

李飞：但是，你中意的不是我，你中意的是一条狗。

猴子的脸阴下去。李飞没有再辩解。其实猴子不太糟糕，这个世界上那么多痴男怨女，真情假爱，绝大部分人要的都是狗，还有人要猪，还有人要狐狸，还有人更夸张，要开一个动物园。猴子很好了，他只是想要一条狗，他也从来没有表现出自己要的不是一条狗，他只是不明白。

李飞：我不愿意做狗。我愿意做人。对唔住。

这句对唔住他讲得很真心。

他不愿意做狗。但是他想过。他真的想过。

李飞：你要我，在你高兴的时候陪你高兴，你不开心的时候哄你开心，你生气了，骂我两句，踹我两脚，我不能记恨你，因为你不是故意的，等你气消了你就会来哄我，你会把我哄到天上去，你要我永远在你身边，又要我召之即来挥之即去。你要我永远围着你转。你想要的是一条狗。不是我。

李飞：我可以做狗。但是我不愿意。

他举起被铐在一起的双手，握住猴子没有从牢笼里抽走的拳头，摇一摇：对唔住。

猴子吸了吸鼻子。李飞的血还糊在他的手掌上，被包在李飞的掌心里，滑滑腻腻。

猴子：真的不行吗？

他有点可怜，有点乞求，有点期盼，好像只要他蹲得够久，问得够多次，李飞就会回心转意。

李飞松开猴子的手。他摇了摇头。

猴子：为什么？

他连这个都不懂。这个人为什么会这么可爱？

李飞想说，等你真心喜欢一个人，你就会懂了。

他没有说。

他说：你不要懂。

如果他的手没有被铐起来他就会摸一摸猴子的头。猴子的头发后面一截短短的，扎扎的。

猴子：为什么？

很辛苦的。李飞还是那句话：你不要懂。

猴子觉得不对劲。李飞不告诉他，他就不懂。他不懂，就要问。李飞叫他不要懂，他就好像懂了一点。

这是个圈套。

李飞，包藏祸心。

包藏祸心的李飞说：时间快到了。

李维民要亲自来接人。

猴子低头，脸埋在膝盖上。他不想放李飞走。

李飞好声好气：好啦，我要走了。

猴子：下次见你我杀了你。

他说这话是认真的。他是黑的，李飞是白的，他的生意越做越大，李飞的来头不小，再能够见面，谁都不可以放过谁。

他的语气又是在赌气。

李飞说：那就不要见。

猴子：不行。

李飞：那，不要杀我？

猴子：不杀我怎么混？

李飞：那你杀我吧。

这个人怎么是这样的？他怎么可以就这样让自己杀了他？猴子气死了。但是这和他以前生气不一样。他不想打人，不想杀人，他想抓住李飞，让李飞不要走。不要走不就好了。李飞说他要的是一条狗，不是啊，他要的是李飞。

李飞说自己不愿意。他不懂。

他忽然说：如果，如果……

李飞说：算啦。

他的脸很温柔，很英俊，声音很好听，还对着猴子笑：你还是不要懂了。

李飞：我走了。

唐僧腰上挂着钥匙走进来。钥匙一大串，丁啷乱响。唐僧看到李飞被揍成这样，破口大骂。

李飞有心替猴子辩解两句，奈何唐僧的肺活量太足，从小骂猴子骂到大根本没有他插嘴的余地。他怕自己不在猴子被唐僧骂急了翻脸；他怕猴子做得太大，唐僧不够给他擦屁股；他怕猴子懂，懂了就不愿意杀自己了；他怕猴子不懂；他怕猴子懂了但不是从自己身上懂的。他一个卧底，替一个卖枪的操这么多心。看，很辛苦。

总之，出了这间仓库，再多的操心也无用。徒留辛苦。

他被唐僧扶起来。猴子站在牢笼外面揪着裤子像被罚站的小孩。

李飞从他身边经过。他抬头看李飞。他终于明白自己不只很生气，还很难过，但这明白好像来得太晚了，也没什么用。李飞忍不住回过头，他跳起来：滚！

李飞只好闭嘴，被唐僧扶着出去。

这种交接仪式猴子是没有资格参加的。他抢了旁边一个四三二的望远镜。那个人也知道他疯，不敢从他手上抢回来。猴子往远远的大楼中间的空地望，附近部署了好多sniper，他一个一个数过去，手指在大腿上乱跳。对面站着一个戴眼镜的中年人。两边的人马正在靠近。交接的地点选在狙击的死角，从这边看挡在一块掉落的水泥板后面。他踢开那个四三二，抱着楼顶一角的脚架拼命往外探，这才看到李飞。

他竟然正正好在往这里看，远远地，一个侧脸，目光投过来，猴子可以读到他的唇。

他说再见。


	2. Days of Being Wild

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有底，底是杜琪峰的《黑社会》1+2

广播说尖沙咀堵车，李飞就把车往佐敦开，想从油麻地那边绕过去。

日已尽，从立交下来之后就见到马路空荡荡。路边几层楼高的灯柱洒下的光是灰白色的，海风微涩，李飞摇落了车窗，让风吹进来扑上自己的脸。

喧闹声音由远及近。

十数人追着一人，被追的那个身上落了不知道几处刀痕还跑得飞快，洋洋洒洒一路红。

李飞靠边停下，踢开车门：进来！

猴子一矮身蹿进副驾驶。

车子随着李飞一脚油门离追砍猴子的人远去，他还要从副驾驶探出去半颗头，朝那些人比中指。

李飞拉开储物箱，里面有几包纸巾。

猴子呼嘶呼嘶地喘气，扯开一包，纸巾纷纷掉出来，他抓住几张胡乱摁在流血的额头上。

李飞：要不要去医院？

猴子白了他一眼。

广播里的女声提醒尖沙咀拥堵仍在继续，请司机持续关注路况。

李飞摆了一下方向盘，车子拐进一条滨海的路。

猴子被副驾驶那边突然刺进来的灯光晃得闭上了眼睛。

他的脸色青白，上面的血迹艳红。

一道贴着眼皮流到颧骨，另一道划开脸颊和下巴，像一个特别奇怪的妆。

可惜今天不是万圣节。

李飞：社团倒了，很辛苦啊？

猴子闭着眼睛笑了一下。

猴子：那还不是多谢你。

其实说不上和李飞有多大关系。也不能说完全没有关系。猴子不卖粉，总归有别的人卖。

也没有真的倒，元气大伤，花上些时日又能慢慢恢复过来，找到新的榨血生财的门道。这块地不就是这样咯。

对猴子这样的人来说就不是了，尤其是，还失去了庇佑。

猴子：有烟吗？

李飞：你学会抽烟了？

猴子不会抽烟，唐僧不让他抽。李飞早就戒了。

李飞：没有。

猴子嗤了一声。他伸手在储物箱里乱摸，摸了半天只摸到一瓶李飞喝了一半的瓶装水，他打开咕噜咕噜全部吞掉。

哗。瓶子被丢出窗外。

李飞一手把方向盘，一手从自己这边摸了一包湿纸巾递过去：擦一擦。

他见不得猴子头破血流的样子。停下车，他就会自己拿着湿纸巾过去给猴子擦。但是他没有停车。

他隐约记得有人对他说过：李飞，你做不好警察，你的心太软了。

哦对，是唐僧说的。

那就是这么说的：李飞，你做不好黑道，你的心太软了。

车子又转了一个弯，拐进了单行道。单行道通向油麻地，也通向他捡起猴子的那条路。

一个圈，他可以在里面绕啊绕，绕到世界末日也无所谓，没有尽头。

猴子用湿纸巾擦完了脸又可以擦手，手上的血也不知道是不是他的。

猴子：老二没了。

猴子：老三说不做了，去东南亚，昨天晚上的船。你说他走不走得掉？

都是李飞当年跟着猴子的时候叫过哥的人。

走不掉的吧？李飞现在绕回警局的话兴许还可以见到他的尸体。

猴子：做黑道不就是这样，死的死，散的散。

猴子：阿sir怎么不抓我啊？

他挑衅得很，一瞬间仿佛又回到当初社团红红火火四人加上李飞去打边炉时嚣张的样子，李飞爱死他这个样子了。

而现在他只有苦笑。

凭什么抓呢，走在大街上被人追着砍犯法吗？

李飞：我今天休假。

不过他确实是有把车往警局开的冲动。

李飞：你……

他说什么呢？你不要做这个生意，赚刀口钱，我怕你死，死了我还不知道。说，黑道不是离不开的。说，你也知道是这样，走吧，好不好？

他要是说得出来他早就说了。上一次猴子被带回警局的时候他就说了。

好歹当初去社团卧底的人是他，O记还是给他漏了消息。

李飞跟O记的同事打了招呼。猴子死倔不开口，一个同事出来把李飞换进去。

他一进去猴子就说话了。

猴子：飞sir啊。

猴子吹了个口哨。

猴子：好久不见。

他的手臂还吊在胸前，一边眼睛拿纱布包住。吊住的是有花臂的那一只。李飞莫名哽咽。

李飞拉开桌前的椅子坐下：你们不要再闹了。

李飞：没用的。

又不是二十几年前，又不是古惑仔电影，当街对砍，真的以为警察不会管吗？

没根没枝的小角色追着同社团的人砍，图什么啊？

猴子：我不懂你在说什么。

猴子：我听我大哥的而已。

李飞：你大哥呢？

李飞为什么要问呢？好像他不知道唐僧在哪里一样。要么是在维港海底，要么是在哪一处的工地地基里抱住水泥柱，要么就是分成了好多块，清水湾一块，荃湾一块，搞不好石澳再来一块，那确实是不好说在哪里。

李飞：你大哥不会愿意你们这样的。

猴子：那你叫他来跟我讲啊。

猴子：你叫他来跟我讲啊！

李飞想说你不要这样。他说不出口。什么饮过一碗滴血酒，什么烧过黄纸，什么爱兄弟胜过爱黄金，什么心存忠义同生共死，都是假的。

猴子也不见得就是当了真，只不过没有了人教他该怎么做，他只会见到谁咬谁。

李飞摇摇头，出去把O记的同事再换进来。

过一会听到里面桌子椅子砰砰响动。李飞撞开门冲进去，猴子拿没有纹身的那只手臂箍住了他一名同事的颈子，另一名同事与之对峙。

猴子：来啊！

李飞扑过去。他一下就把猴子箍住人的手臂拧开了。猴子个头不如他大，被他整个按回椅子上钳制住，他把猴子牢牢锁在怀里。

猴子兀自拼尽全力挣扎，他受了那么重的伤，打在李飞身上根本没事。李飞像哄小孩一样哄他：好了，不要闹了。

猴子扯断吊住脖子的绷带拿石膏砸他的头。

李飞避开了。他不敢看猴子。他怕自己哭。因为猴子看起来很想哭。赵嘉良之后他很久没有哭过了，但他以前其实是个泪腺满松的人。

李飞：好了。好了。

猴子嚎了一声，全是喉音，像野兽凄厉的嘶吼。

李飞被拉开，赶过来支援的同事将猴子摁住。

猴子被放出来那天是他去接的。

对方没有提告，猴子随便关了几天就被踢出来，也没有行李。李飞给他买了一件新的夹克，那天全港降温。尺码他目测的，是对的。

猴子那次也是坐他的车。

李飞想说，你不要做了。

猴子会说，不做黑道做什么？

李飞说，做什么都好，你应该好好地生活。

猴子说，我只会做黑道。

李飞说，没关系，我帮你。

猴子说，你是兵，我是贼，你不把我再抓回去关都算好，我手上有人命的阿sir，你怎么帮我？

李飞说，所以你应该去自首，在牢里面重新做人，也许还能够学到一门手艺，出来之后可以养活自己。

猴子一定说，被你一说怎么这么容易。

社团里有多少人一辈子都在监牢内外进进出出，里面差不多等于是同乐会，冲突还要比外面少一点，和谐社会哦。

洗心革面，从头开始，自力更生？哪那么容易。

猴子说，哪那么容易？

他会说这种丧气话吗？李飞宁愿以为他会。

李飞说，我养你啊。

你住我家，有我给你买但是你不要的夹克衫，我还会给你买别的衣服。你要做家事，但是不一定要学会煮饭，我可以从巷口买便当回来我们一起吃。偶尔我们一起出去玩。你不要惹是生非，我也不需要你做什么，只要我每天回来，看到你坐在电视机前面的凳子上，圆溜溜的青皮脑壳被电视机的光照得发亮，我走过去揉一揉，你不要理我，就可以了。

这段对话演到这里，连他自己都编不下去了。

夜风渐渐变冷。猴子只穿了一件白衬衫，现在上面浸透了血。他真的有很多件一模一样的白衬衫，李飞当初帮他送洗衣物的时候发现的。

猴子打了个喷嚏。

李飞伸长手臂捞过自己扔在后座的外套递过去。

猴子没有接。

李飞：你披着吧，是我的。

是我的。不是我买给你的。你不用不喜欢。

猴子接过去干脆地抖开裹住自己。李飞的外套肯定很大，他闭着眼睛缩在里面。血一定沾到外套上面了。

外套不是暖的，但是上面好像有李飞的气味。猴子不愿意睁眼睛。李飞的话很多，他不想听。

路上有个临时设的卡，不知道是设来抓谁的。

一名警员在路边举着夜光指示牌。李飞放慢车速，在卡口前停下。警员弯腰看进来。

猴子当然很可疑，头破血流，外套下面露出半只花臂，上面也有伤口，一车浓烈腥臭的血味。

警员将疑着看向李飞。

李飞把放在储物箱里的证件拉出来一点，让警员看到。

也许会被理解为何线人接头，也许会被理解为执行特别任务，也许没有多的猜测，单纯不想生事。反正，应当是猜不到本来是怎样的。

是怎样的呢？

警员对李飞敬了个礼，关卡打开，让车子开过去。

车窗外的灯光一道一道划过猴子的脸。上面的血迹已经凝固了。李飞不时用眼角的余光瞟他，他的颈子很长，蜷在副驾驶像一只迷途的鸟。候鸟，飞去，又飞回。

车子快要开到往油麻地的岔路口。

路边的人渐渐多了，青年男女，倩影翩翩，仿佛鸳鸯交颈，十指相扣，一时花火一样的快乐也叫人羡慕。

从油麻地再往山的方向开就是李飞的宿舍。

猴子踹一脚车门：下车啊。

他还偷偷地把裹住的外套紧了一紧。人死之前不是会回光返照吗？大概就是那个感觉。

李飞把车缓缓靠在路边。

他也在储物箱里摸了半天，摸出一张名片，塞到猴子手里。

李飞：有事打给我。

名片上不仅有他在香港的住址和电话，背面还写着他在内地的联络方式。内地很远，但是不够远。不想走的话，哪里都不够远。

他又说：外套送你了。

猴子把外套扯下来扔他脸上。

外套果然也是一股血味。李飞扒掉外套，猴子已经下车了，车门都没有给他关上。

李飞探身到副驾驶拉车门，看见猴子将他的名片叼在口中，用来擦拭血迹的湿纸巾则是随手掷入路边的垃圾桶。他的花臂和擦不掉的血又露出来，街边的人自觉退避三舍。有个与女友拖手的男仔从人行道的另一头走过来，猴子冲过去把人扣住。男仔吓了一跳，拼命挣扎，他的女友大声呼救。李飞正要下车，猴子就松开了他。

男仔的嘴角有一颗快要掉下去的烟，烟头的火刚刚点燃了猴子叼着的名片。

名片则是被咬在猴子的齿间。

一星一点的火，点燃了也不过是个烫痕，一角的红变灰，红则向着另一头蔓延。灰与红交错漫开，直到快要灼到那双唇。也许真的灼到了那双唇。

猴子在快要被烧到的时候吹了一口气，然后笑。名片的余烬片片散开，带着还没有熄灭的点点星火，乘风飞舞在夜空中，像一朵朵扑不到火的蝶。

他不只有吹气，他还有说话。李飞已经隔得很远，但是他的视力很好，他看到了猴子的口型。

他说再见。


	3. In the Mood for Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 依旧有底，杜琪峰的《黑社会》

猴子并不知道他上一次见到李飞是在什么时候。

是下雨那天。他不是在帮社团做事。唐僧没有了，兄弟几个还要搵食。老二一直在治病，老三喂了很多楼底下的流浪猫，进出门的时候经常被簇拥，像帝君出巡，现在自己那一口饭都拿去喂猫了仍然是不够，一群大大小小的猫围着他喵喵叫。

唐僧以前就经常同猴子讲，你是老大，我不要求你做什么，你起码不要带坏他们吧？

猴子翻个白眼想他们哪里还需要自己来带坏？他又不嫖不赌。

唐僧苦着脸喝功能饮料：你是不嫖不赌，你他妈比嫖比赌还麻烦。

跟个差人不清不楚。

出门的时候还看不出来要下雨，是暮色四合的时间，空气水水润润，夕阳都被折射得格外灿烂。不过这片地本来就是这样，有雨也好无雨也罢，总是湿哒哒的。

海风比平常大一点，撞到窗叶上就扒住来回摇晃。

猴子拿报纸包着刀出门，中途绕到便利店去买一罐功能饮料。他下午才起，眼屎糊在眼角都懒得揩掉，付账的时候刀柄带着半截刀刃从腋下的报纸卷里滑出来，收银员瞥了一眼，见怪不怪。

他顶着风在路上走，还好半途拐了弯，一排矮矮的平屋替他遮住风。平屋里都几乎没人住，一层，顶多两层。这里看起来还像当年渔村的样子。

他踢开一栋空屋的门，上到二楼，然后从阳台跳到隔壁。

里面的人也不知道是吸嗨了还是怎样，他划了第一个人的脖子还踢了这人一脚，毫无反应，飙着血，一歪，倒地。

猴子继续往里走。

走到第二个房间，终于有人是醒过来的。上次李飞联合O记狠狠给了军火走私一记重锤，枪不好弄了，大家都拿刀办事，很有文艺复兴的味道。

那人拔出一柄蝴蝶刀来回甩，甩得像李小龙的双节棍。猴子歪着头看他。

猴子想自己用蝴蝶刀的时候不会看起来也这么傻吧？

都怪李飞教他。

那人刺向猴子，猴子侧身，拿西瓜刀砍进他的手臂。

血溅到猴子身上。猴子恼了，没有人帮他送洗白衬衫了，他又没有钱买新的，自己用洗衣粉搓过一次才发现要搓到天荒地老。

唐僧就会说：你那么讲究你去买件深色的衫穿啊。

猴子无语。白衬衫透过去看他的花臂才能半截隐半截现好不好，黑道不需要在意形象的吗？

现在是真的不太需要在意，赚刀口钱又没靠山是很容易得罪人的，他巴不得别人不知道是他做的。

但不太可能了，这个人手臂断掉的时候叫得很惨，猴子看见一楼已经有人在往外跑。

他顺手一斩这人的腰，没有心思去管人死掉没有。二楼的这个房间有一扇窗，窗叶缺了一半，只剩下洞，猴子猫着身体从中间钻过去。

追到一半的时候开始下雨，猴子猝不及防吃了一嘴雨水，呸呸呸地吐掉。他今天的目标不走运滑倒了，要是自己也滑倒就好笑了，一定会像电影。

哪那么多戏剧性巧合？难得收了个小弟结果是卧底，还是内地过来背景很了不得的那种，这种事，发生在他身上，一次也就够了。他今天特地穿了一双抓地很好的鞋。

猴子走过去。那个人的腿还卡在烂掉的PU板中间出不来。他对猴子哀嚎：是谁？你告诉我，我死也不要死作一个糊涂鬼。

猴子想了想，他其实不知道雇主是谁，但他认识中间的掮客，那个掮客手里头多少关系他也不是不了解，最后缩小范围能猜到那么一两个。可是这一串讲起来好长啊。

算啦。不讲啦。

他耳边又响起李飞的声音：你就是这样，该说的话不说，别人才会经常误会你。

猴子恼了。自己明明不嗑药，李飞怎么还要阴魂不散。

鬼？鬼不糊涂。鬼很烦人。

他用刀割了喉咙，又拿手机拍了照片发给掮客。手机还是李飞给他买的。当初跟着唐僧去陪唐僧的契爷吃饭，契爷看到问说他怎么还在用。猴子还莫名其妙咧，又不是闹分手，好好的手机怎么不能继续用？

唐僧比他有眼力见，说：查过了，里面没有装窃听。

又说：他忘掉了，哎，我也忘掉了，我等下赶紧带他去买一台。

结果也没有买一台新的给他。唐僧说我给你买可以，你用吗？你用我就买。

猴子不说话。

后来唐僧人间蒸发的时候契爷没有出来说话。猴子想那时候如果自己死缠着唐僧要一台新手机会不会就不一样。但他不觉得自己有什么错。是契爷的错。

他今天杀了这个人。总有一天他会杀掉契爷。

总有一天。很快。

猴子站在屋檐下躲雨。他把刀伸到屋檐外面，雨水冲走了血，刀上面的光暗淡又很斑驳。

他想契爷一定会说：杀我？唐僧是你害的！

他会说：对啊，所以我来杀你了。

想一想都很快意。

掮客发来凭证，显示尾款到账。

猴子从屋檐下走出来。刀他扔掉了。之前逃掉的人里面有人带着新的人马杀回来，带着刀他跑不快。

没有人接应他。八戒在医院。沙僧蒙在鼓里，他本来就不想继续做了。

他沿着海边飞奔，风混着雨扑在他脸上，凉爽惬意。他跑了很久，模模糊糊地好像是跑到了一个很新的地方，路面平整，道旁的垃圾桶光线干净，路灯都还没有通电。他被堵在十字路的正中间，四个方向四批人，他无处可去。

要是有提前跟老二或者老三提过就好了，起码有人回来给他收尸。

算啦，他也不是很在乎有没有人收尸。

他躺在太平间的冰柜里。他们会找谁来认尸？李飞吗？

有一个人叫：衰仔！你没路跑了！

谁说他要跑？

这人砍过来的时候被猴子抓住胳臂卸掉了手上的刀。

猴子握着刀舔了一下嘴角。他觉得自己在舔血。也许那里真的有血。他很兴奋。

雨水打在身上或是刀落在身上，他分不清楚。

忽然就只剩雨声了。

还有别的一些模糊的声音。

他被拖到一处淋不到雨的地方，有点亮，还有点暖。暖是因为一件带着体温的衣物覆在他身上。猴子一直怕冷。他还有点肌肤饥渴。

他睡在那件外套下面。偏偏有个人要烦他：喂，别睡，听我说话，你不能睡。

啊，又是李飞。

猴子想自己这次活下来的话要去开一点幻听的药。

李飞的声音兀自叽里咕噜说了一大通，猴子根本听不清楚，他困得要命。失血到一定程度，人反而会有种轻飘飘的快感。猴子经历过两三次，自问可以总结此番经验。

他是为了听那个声音才没有睡过去。

李飞，烦人。

幻觉里的李飞在对他说什么呢？

猴子想这就和做梦是一样的，梦里会发生很多事，醒来以后不一定记得。梦是一种潜意识的反射。所以，猴子想，自己的潜意识长了一个李飞的样子。

还在他面前晃来晃去。长成李飞样子的潜意识抵在他勉强张开的眼皮上，说：对，不要睡。

猴子也是没脾气了，行了行了不睡，你要讲什么就讲吧。反正你是我的潜意识，我也不能把你怎么样。

但是李飞讲的话他又听不清楚。

口型在他朦胧视野的一角张张合合。

哦，是在说：救护车快来了。

还有：冷吗？

很冷。你快点滚过来给我当床当被当沙发。不然你长那么大一只穿个短袖还敢淋雨是做什么用的。

他的潜意识很乖，小心翼翼地张开双臂裹住他。

又不敢太用力，体温隔着一点距离往他身上烘。

猴子很舒服。死了也值了。

他的潜意识可怜巴巴还有点鼻酸：你不要死啊。

好乖啊。

猴子笑了。

他听见自己的潜意识叹气。好吧，那不是潜意识，是李飞。他没有昏头到那个程度。

他们一起坐了很久。这是个电话亭。路灯都没有光，电话亭顶上勉强有一盏小灯，灯光是黄色的。起码猴子觉得是黄色的。他靠在电话亭的一角，盖着李飞的外套，上面有温度，还有樟脑丸的味道。李飞像一个罩子拢着他，把外面泼进来的雨挡住。

这样不是很好吗？做什么卧底呢？

那李飞就要说：你做什么黑道呢？

猴子很累，不想在幻想中和李飞吵架。

他真的很困。

唐僧以前总说他做事不懂得先想过。猴子现在想了，老二的药费，饭钱，老三一直在偷偷地攒钞想买一张船票，有个楼凤生了女，自己死掉了，他们把那婴孩送回内地，现在等于是他们在养，营养费学费杂费保险费没完没了。

他明白唐僧的意思了。他以前真的想得很少。

悔不当初啊。

李飞从他口袋里把手机摸出来。嗯，本来就是李飞买的。要拿走吗？

原来是手机在响。李飞看着来电提示没有动。然后屏幕熄灭了，李飞又叹气，滑开屏幕按密码解了锁。密码是他设的，猴子一直没有改过。

他回拨，猴子听到他在跟像是老三的人说话。

电话那头在骂他。

骂他有用吗？猴子想这次回去，如果有命的话，一定要好好教育老三。

一个是兵，一个是贼，天生的，没有什么可计较。唐僧没了，很多事情他看得很开。

李飞挂掉了电话，他们一起在雨幕里坐了很久很久。

或者只是猴子以为很久很久，失血和人体对痛楚的生理反应让他的许多判断失准。他还觉得这样很好，没有雨，暖和，舒服，李飞在说什么他也听不到。说初生的婴儿怎么样，猴子想人没有可能对初生时候的事有记忆，但他此刻就是那种感觉。

救护车的笛声混进了雨水里面。李飞退开了。他被抬到担架上面。李飞又走过来。外套还盖在他身上，李飞抓住了他的手。

这就有点过了。

猴子没有力气，刚好，不必把他的手甩开。

急救人员给他带氧气罩。车辆一摇三晃，猴子看着仍旧握紧自己手的李飞，他也跟着晃来晃去。

输了氧他比之前多了一些清醒。李飞又说了好多话，猴子分不清楚哪句是真的哪句是自己臆想的。

他只记得李飞哭。这应该是真的。

李飞，其实，很爱哭。

一起肥皂剧，看到哪家养的狗老了得病死掉了，他都要转过头去。

也许自己，和肥皂剧里一只老到得病死掉的狗，是没有什么区别的。

以前他是拼命忍住不要去安慰李飞。现在他是拼命忍住不要笑。结果忍到咳，急救人员给他安的氧气罩被喷了好多血沫，李飞抽噎了一声，握住他的手攥紧。

很痛啊。

猴子想，我是伤员好咩？

可能快死了好咩？

他被推进了手术室。李飞的手松开了，没有再跟过来。外套也拿掉了。

他醒过来的时候，就只有沙僧在了。

沙僧拿着一个橘子翘着二郎腿在剥。病房外面站着值班的警员。

沙僧：睇咩睇？你男朋友叫来盯住你的。

他的银行账户沙僧也能用，不需要他交代发生了什么。他也懒得纠正沙僧。

沙僧：等你好一点他们就会把你移到警方那边的病房去。

沙僧：到时候来看你。

他的脸色惨白，眼下乌青。

猴子：先顾老二。

沙僧：知道啦。

猴子：下次带烟来。

沙僧：你会抽吗？

沙僧：你不要让大哥操心。

他都死了，你不要再让他操心。

沙僧吃掉自己剥的那个橘子后走了。

猴子一个人躺在病房里十分无聊。

也许他并没有见到李飞。也许都是幻觉。人在濒死的时候本来就会产生很多幻觉。不只是他的幻觉，也可以是两个人的幻觉。

他认为自己在O记见到的才是李飞。

他说：飞sir啊。

他吹了个口哨，说：好久不见。


End file.
